


I spy with my little eye

by puzzle_shipper



Series: Assassins au [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Humor, M/M, assassin!Madara, intrigued home owner!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/pseuds/puzzle_shipper
Summary: (something that I like)





	I spy with my little eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/gifts).



> This for PandaFlower's birthday <3 <3 
> 
> based on this prompt ‘All my intel said you’re not meant to be back until next week and I’m sitting here using your flat as a sniper nest to kill a bad guy. This is awkward.’ AU , which I found on RinRin's blog and Tobirama just started planning and plotting and later just hit me with this entire thing for less that 40 mins? It was a wild ride. (Izuita connected version to come if Izuna cooperates)
> 
> turn on the song first, will make the reading better (and more hilarious) - AC/DC - Back in black

The first thing that was amiss was the sound coming from the inside of the apartment. Oh and the security system was off, that too.

Carefully and slowly Tobirama entered his own apartment under the sounds of AC/DC’s Back in black.

Just as the first lyrics began, the bathroom door opened and a man wrapped in just a towel stepped out and lip synced to it overdramatically. The man had long black hair, which was currently dripping wet and swaying in rhythm with him. Tobirama stared in disbelief and bemusement. The thought ‘whoever he is, and whatever he is doing, he’s hot damn it’ made its way through its mind and lingered, before it was drowned out by sheer annoyance. He was leaving water all over the floor. Still, Tobirama let him get through the song. And can you blame him? The view was great. Before he coughed pointedly and raised his eyebrows at the stranger.

He was rewarded with the sight of the man startling and slipping on the wet floor. He fell with a yelp and a thud. Tobirama snorted, unimpressed.

“How did you get into my apartment?” he asked flatly. The man mumbled a curse and nimbly got up “I’m going to strangle someone from the intelligence! You weren’t supposed to be back for a week yet! What the hell?” he had the gall to growl at him and point his finger at Tobirama. Who was, in fact the owner of the house.

Tobirama blinked once at him, then scowled and batted his hand away. “I’ll ask a second time, what the hell are you doing in my apartment.” now _he_ pointed a finger at the almost naked man’s chest.

The man bristled “Look here-“

Tobirama interrupted him coolly “I’m calling the police.”

“You can’t,” the man snapped, “I’m with the Secret services”

Tobirama raised his eyebrows in disbelief again and crossed his arms over his chest “Oh really?”

“Yes. Really.” the man grumbled and copied his movement.

“Prove it.” Challenged Tobirama.

The man grumbled again and turned to the living room, mumbling all the while about how the standards in the intelligence were getting too shoddy. Tobirama followed him, keeping his eyes on him, in case he tried something, and if he admired the view a bit more, then that was his business.

The man produced a badge and identification from somewhere and gave it to Tobirama.

“Uchiha Madara.” Tobirama read his name out loud and looked at him. The man nodded.

“And you’re doing here, what exactly?” he continued.

“Most of that is classified, but I’m going to use the view the windows provide to assassinate a bad person.” The man said- no, Tobirama mentally corrected himself, Uchiha Madara said very grumpily. He was apparently not used to other people finding him on a job.

“I see.” Tobirama said. He looked around see the state of his apartment, it was a bit messy, but there was nothing broken, which was good.

“Senju Tobirama” he said when his eyes fell on Madara again.

The man stared at him in incomprehension.

“That’s my name.” Tobirama prompted him.

The man facepalmed, rude. “I know your name.” he grit out, “It was in the file, along with other stuff and the fact that you were supposed to be on vacation for one more week! What the hell?” he spluttered.

“Well then, Uchiha Madara,” Tobirama began coolly. “You sure seem to know a lot about me, while I only know your name.” He gestured vaguely at the sniper set up near the window and continued “Get settled. It would be extremely rude of me to kick you out before you’ve finished your job.”

Madara just stared at him flabbergasted.

“I’ll go and make some coffee.” Tobirama said as he went to get his luggage.

“Oh, and“ he poked his head back in the room and pinned Madara with his gaze “make sure to mop the floor, you left water everywhere.”


End file.
